


An Unexpected Reunion

by AgtSpooky



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with the consequences of your actions is not always an easy thing to do, as Jonathan Archer is discovering. Walking away from a long-term relationship with Trip Tucker was the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he believed he was doing it for all the right reasons. But then jealousy reared its ugly head in the form of Malcolm Reed as he watched he and Trip's friendship deepen…into something more? Complicating matters was the sudden reappearance of the alien Ah'Len, to whom Trip's infatuation with was undeniable. </p>
<p>Can Archer accept the man he still loves falling in love with someone else? Was it too late to say he was wrong and try again with Trip, or had he lost him to the affections of another?</p>
<p>[post-ep for 1.05 "Unexpected"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Reunion

 

 

Captain Jonathan Archer was doing his best to concentrate on his workout, feet slapping rhythmically against the treadmill in Enterprise’s exercise room. But try as he might to focus on the drab gray wall in front of him, he kept getting distracted by movement he could see out of the corner of his eye, off to his right. His gaze kept straying there, to the two men on the mats – Commander Trip Tucker and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, currently engaged in a bout of friendly hand-to-hand sparring practice.

 

Malcolm was apparently itching for some physical activity now that he was back on his feet after his leg injury was miraculously healed just two days ago by the automated repair station. The same repair station that Trip and Malcolm tried to breach the computer core of and would have been killed if they had been transported out into the vacuum of space instead of the bridge on Enterprise.

 

Archer shook his head, still upset about that stunt. But at the same time it spoke volumes about how Malcolm and Trip’s relationship had evolved – working together instead of butting heads. Ever since the incident on the shuttlepod nine months ago where they both nearly died, they seemed to have a newfound respect for one another. And Archer was glad to see it. There was usually tension between his Chief Engineer and his Armory officer, not something Archer wanted when it came to members of his senior staff.

 

A _thud_ caught his attention and he again looked toward the pair to see Malcolm pulling Trip to his feet, smiles on both their faces, Trip patting the smaller man on his back. Archer frowned slightly as he wondered exactly _how much_ the two men’s relationship had changed.

 

Trip no longer took the majority of his meals with Archer at the captain’s table, instead sitting with Malcolm in the regular mess hall. And if he couldn’t be found in Engineering he was in the Armory. And to Archer’s surprise, he had even encountered Malcolm and Trip standing next to the warp engine. Not to mention whatever they had gotten up to on Risa that had them returning to the shuttlepod wearing only their underwear and bathrobes. More and more often when Archer saw the two of them together he felt something very much not befitting a captain, but impossible to ignore as a man – jealousy.

 

He had no idea if Trip and Malcolm were sleeping together. Trip’s private life was his own. Archer gave up the right to ask nearly two years ago.

 

Unable to look away, Archer watched as Trip turned the tables and flipped Malcolm onto his back, his muscles flexing under his tight red t-shirt, his skin shiny with sweat. Not one to give up so easily, Malcolm swept Trip’s legs out from underneath him, rolling to straddle the larger man’s waist, pinning Trip’s arms above his head.

 

The position was so familiar that Archer felt a bolt of pure desire course through him so swiftly that his breath caught in his throat and he felt an immediate tightening in his groin. He nearly stumbled on the treadmill and slapped at the controls to turn the machine off. He grabbed his towel and abruptly headed for the door, Trip’s laughter echoing behind him.

 

Archer made his way to his quarters, then immediately into the shower, stepping under the spray before it even had a chance to warm up. He braced his arm on the wall, then rested his forehead against it, eyes closing. Reaching down between his legs, he took his half-hard cock in his hand and started stroking. He immediately saw Malcolm on top of Trip, but then the vision changed suddenly and it was he on top of Trip, both of them naked. Fantasy became memory as he looked down into Trip’s blue eyes, so full of love and desire as they moved together, Archer pushing into Trip over and over, joined so intimately.

 

Archer stroked himself faster, heard himself groan as his climax rushed up to meet him, coming at the same time as he did in his vision, painting the shower wall with thick, white ropes of semen. He sagged, his hand falling away from his softening cock. He turned and rested his back against the wall, but instead of the pleasant euphoria of release, all he felt was sadness and the keen loss of what he had given up for duty.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Half an hour later Archer was back on the bridge, reading over status reports on a data padd from his command chair when he saw Ensign Hoshi Sato straighten up in her own chair a split second before her comm terminal began beeping. Archer put down his padd and watched as she listened intently before turning towards him.

 

“Sir, I’m picking up a distress call.”

 

Archer stood and made his way over to her. “How far away?”

 

It was Sub-Commander T’Pol who answered him, from her science station, after consulting her viewer.  “Approximately three light years from our current position.”

 

Archer nodded then addressed Hoshi. “Can you identify them?”

 

She listened intently again, and then her eyes widened. “It’s the Xyrillians.”

 

Archer’s eyebrows rose. It had been just over a year since they’d last encountered the Xyrillians, when their ship had been riding in their plasma wake in an effort to recharge their damaged warp engine. When they determined that they were a peaceful race, Trip spent three days on their ship repairing their warp coils. And became pregnant in the process from contact with their female engineer, Ah’Len. He still bore a slight scar on his left side from where the embryo had been safely removed and transferred to a male Xyrillian host. They parted on friendly terms, and it had been the last they’d seen of them. Until now.

 

“What are they saying?” Archer asked Hoshi.

 

“They’re under attack by Nausicaan raiders,” she answered. “They have no weapons, Captain.”

 

Archer turned toward the helm, to Ensign Travis Mayweather. “Set an intercept course, Travis.”

 

“Aye, sir,” Travis replied, setting the course correction.

 

Archer then looked to his right, to Malcolm, seated at his tactical console. “Weapons on standby. Polarize the hull plating.”

 

Malcolm nodded tersely and pressed several buttons on his terminal.

 

Archer sat back down in his chair and pressed the comm button. “Archer to Commander Tucker.”

 

“Tucker here,” came the quick reply.

 

“Trip, heads up. We’re answering a distress call. It’s the Xyrillians. They’re under attack by the Nausicaans. It might get a little rough.”

 

There was silence for several beats. Archer knew he had thrown Trip with the mention of the Xyrillians.

 

“Aye, Cap’n,” came the somewhat distracted answer. “We’ll be ready.”

 

And they needed to be, when Enterprise dropped out of warp just minutes later, in the midst of a one-sided firefight. The bridge crew watched through the main view screen as two Nausicaan ships strafed the Xyrillian one with laser fire.

 

Archer snapped out orders around the bridge. “Travis, take us in. Malcolm, phase cannons. T’Pol, status on the Xyrillian ship. Hoshi, let them know we’re here.”

 

A flurry of activity followed. Archer could hear Hoshi making contact with the Xyrillians as Travis moved Enterprise on an intercept course and T’Pol consulted her scanner.

 

“Phase cannons on-line, Captain,” Malcolm reported in his clipped British accent.

 

“Fire when ready, Lieutenant,” Archer replied tersely.

 

The armory officer nodded and chose his target just as the Nausicaan ships spotted Enterprise and turned to engage them. Malcolm’s first shot missed, but the Nausicaans were dead on, mainly in part to having a much larger target. Enterprise rocked under the impact of the laser fire and alarms began to sound on the bridge.

 

“Hull plating at ninety percent!” Malcolm called out.

 

“Travis, bring us around again and keep us between them and Xyrillians,” Archer ordered.

 

“Aye, sir!” Travis responded immediately and Enterprise began turning.

 

More weapons fire rocked the ship and Archer stumbled, grabbing hold of the back of his chair. “Lieutenant!”

 

“On it, sir!” Malcolm responded, looking down at his targeting scanner for a moment, then pressed the firing button.

 

The phase cannons hit their mark this time, one of the Nausicaan ships exploding in a ball of white light. Malcolm was quick to target the second ship at the same time it fired at Enterprise, the energy beam hitting so close to the view screen that it temporarily blinded the bridge crew. Enterprise jolted violently just as Malcolm fired for a second time, his aim thrown off so that he damaged the Nausicaan ship, but didn’t destroy it. It was enough though, that they realized they were in no position to continue the fight and in moments they had gone to warp and fled.

 

“Damage report!” Archer called out.

 

“Nominal, sir,” Malcolm reported. “Hull plating held.”

 

Archer nodded and turned to T’Pol. “How’s their ship?”

 

“Their warp drive is disabled but I do not detect any hull breaches.”

 

Hoshi spoke up. “They’re hailing us, sir.”

 

“On screen, Ensign.”

 

A moment later two familiar faces appeared – Captain Trena’L and Head Engineer Ah’Len, standing side by side. Archer was once again struck by their exotic appearance – hairless, their skin was copper colored dermal plating that resembled pieces of a mosaic, extremely vivid green eyes and shimmering one-piece silver jumpsuits.

 

“Captain Archer,” Trena’L began. “We are most grateful for your assistance once again.”

 

Archer smiled. “I’m glad we were here to help. It’s good to see you again. Though I wish it had been under better circumstances. What happened?”

 

It was Ah’Len who answered. “Our cloaking engine went off-line. Before we could repair it the Nausicaans spotted us.” Then her eyes brightened as she looked past Archer’s shoulder at the same time Archer saw Trip step out onto the bridge.

 

Trip came to a stop next to Archer, a wide smile on his face. “Ah’Len!”

 

The alien engineer glanced down, then back up, an answering smile on her face and Archer knew if she could blush, she would be doing so. “Trip…I’m happy to see you again.”

 

Archer could tell from Trip’s expression how delighted he was to see her again, too, and he felt the green-eyed monster raise its ugly head inside him, for the second time that day.

 

“I’m glad our paths crossed again,” Trip replied, still smiling. “Do you need any help with repairs?”

 

Ah’Len shook her head. “The damage isn’t extensive. We are only two light years from Thera, our home world. We should be able to return there safely.”

 

Archer spoke up. “Why don’t you dock with us and we’ll escort you home. I don’t want to leave you out here unprotected with your cloaking generator not functioning. And we can get you there faster than traveling at impulse,” he smiled.

 

Trena’L and Ah’Len turned to look at one another, nodded, then turned back to face the view screen.

 

“Thank you, Captain,” Trena’L began. “We accept your offer. But only if you will be our guests on Thera. Allow us to show you our gratitude for all the help you have given us. We welcome the opportunity to get to know you and your species better.”

 

“We have decompression chambers on the surface,” Ah’Len added. “You will not need to wear any external suits.”

 

Trip’s eyes lit up and he was practically bouncing on his feet, aiming a huge grin at Archer. All he needed was a wagging tail and he’d look just like Porthos.

 

“Well it is our mission to establish relationships with new species,” Archer replied. “Thank you for your hospitality. We look forward to seeing Thera.”

 

“Wonderful. There are many in our capital city who will be very interested in meeting humans for the first time,” Trena’L said.

 

“Would it be possible for our ship’s doctor and my communications officer to join us?” Archer asked. “I know Ensign Sato would love to learn more of your language and Dr. Phlox is eager to learn more about your anatomy after our…incident with Commander Tucker,” he finished, watching as Trip’s face flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Of course!” Trena’L answered. “Our own doctors and educators would be delighted to speak with Dr. Phlox and Ensign Sato in an exchange of information. The decompression chamber can hold up to five, if there is anyone else you would like to bring.”

 

A subtle clearing of a throat off to Archer’s right caught his attention and he turned to catch Malcolm’s eager expression. “I would love to learn about their cloaking technology, sir,” he said quietly.

 

Archer paused for a moment. He had been looking forward to spending some time with Trip, alone, wanting to reconnect with his…friend. But it was unfair to put his personal wishes ahead of first, or in this case, second, contact. And Malcolm’s request was valid. He turned to look back at the view screen.

 

“Looks like my tactical officer will be joining us as well.” Archer said and saw Trip turn to Malcolm and give him a wink.

 

Trena’L nodded. “We look forward to meeting everyone. Thank you again for escorting us home.”

 

Trip addressed Ah’Len. “Looks like I’m gonna get the chance to see just how good that hologram of Thera you showed me is.”

 

“It will be a pleasure to show you my city,” she answered. “It is quite beautiful. And…there is someone I think you would like to meet…” she trailed off.

 

Trip’s brow furrowed for a second before his eyebrows rose. “You mean…”

 

Ah’Len smiled. “Yes. The child you carried within you.”

 

“Wow…” Trip breathed and Archer could see the wonder in his eyes.

 

“She is a beautiful little girl,” Ah’Len told him.

 

“Well since she got all of her genetic material from you, then I’m sure she is,” Trip answered warmly and Archer could hear the flirtatious undertones in his voice and it made his stomach clench. It had been a long time since he’d heard that voice directed at himself.

 

Ah’Len glanced down then back up, a soft smile on her face. “I will see you soon,” she said, then ended the transmission.

 

“We’re receiving the coordinates for Thera,” Hoshi said a moment later.

 

“I’ve got them,” Travis replied. “Xyrillians are docking with us now.”

 

“Set a course, Travis,” Archer instructed, then turned towards Trip, but the other man was already walking away, moving to stand next to Malcolm.

 

“You were right about her, Commander,” Archer heard Malcolm say. “She does have a certain…sensuality about her. No wonder you got yourself...” he trailed off with a grin and arched eyebrow.

 

“How many times do I have to explain that wasn’t my fault!” Trip said exasperatedly and Malcolm chuckled. “But there really is something about her…”

 

“Commander,” Archer interrupted sharply, irrationally annoyed by…everything – Malcolm, Trip, Ah’Len. “Prep a shuttlepod and inform Dr. Phlox he’ll be joining us.”

 

Trip looked confused by Archer’s tone of voice, but didn’t comment, simply nodded. “Aye, Cap’n,” he answered, then with a pointed look at Malcolm headed to the turbo lift.

 

Archer sat back down in his chair and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long few days.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It didn’t take long to reach Thera and Travis put Enterprise in a standard orbit as the Xyrillians undocked.

 

“We’re sending you the landing coordinates to our capital city,” Trena’L said over the view screen. “We will see you on the surface, Captain.”

 

“We’ll be there shortly,” Archer replied and ended the transmission.

 

T’Pol spoke up from her station. “I’ve transferred the coordinates to the shuttlepod.”

 

“Thank you, Sub-Commander,” he said and headed to the turbo lift. “We’ll see you in two days. Contact me if you need anything. The ship is yours. Oh, and remember, no cheese for Porthos.”

 

T’Pol arched her eyebrow. “Enjoy your visit, Captain.”

 

Archer’s first stop after leaving the bridge was to the locker room to change into his EV suit, which would be necessary after landing to make their way to the decompression chamber.

 

The launch bay was his final stop, which was alive with activity. Hoshi, Trip, Phlox and Malcolm were moving about, also dressed in their EV suits, storing various items on board the shuttle. Personal bags for all of them with changes of clothes and several boxes of vacuum sealed prepared meals from Chef. The Xyrillian’s diet was vastly different from humans, as Trip had experienced first hand, so they were coming prepared.

 

Hoshi looked up as Archer descended the ladder to the launch bay floor. “Thank you again, sir, for inviting me along. This is a great opportunity for me.”

 

“And I, Captain,” Phlox chimed in. “I appreciate you including me.”

 

“You’re welcome, both of you. I have no doubt you’re both going to learn a great deal,” Archer replied.

 

“We’re ready to go, Cap’n,” Trip called over to the three of them, then climbed aboard the shuttle, everyone else following behind right after.

 

It was a tight fit inside the shuttle, with all five of them wearing their EV suits, plus their helmets at their feet, but thankfully it would be a short flight to the surface of Thera. Trip took the helm and they dropped out of the launch bay into space and the view screen was immediately filled with the giant planet.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Hoshi said quietly and Archer had to agree, looking at the various shades of red, orange and yellow with small patches of blue water.

 

Trip piloted them down through the atmosphere and the landscape came into view as they dropped beneath the thin layer of clouds. It reminded Archer very much of the southwestern part of the United States – red clay and sand, sparse vegetation with vast, rocky formations, upon which one of them sat the capital city of Thera, shaped like a towering boomerang, with many different tiers, using up all available space on top of the mesa, the buildings sitting close together. Archer could see various small craft flying amongst them as Trip set them down on the designated landing pad.

 

As Trip shut down the shuttle’s systems everyone began putting on their helmets, creating positive seals for the oxygen to flow. Once everyone was suited up, Malcolm opened the shuttlepod door and they disembarked, stepping out onto Thera for the first time. Five heads swiveled back and forth taking in the breathtaking view from the mesa and the beautiful landscape surrounding them.

 

They were joined shortly by three Xyrillians – Trena’L, Ah’Len and another female Archer had not seen before. She was dressed in a gold jumpsuit with a cape that fell to her knees.

 

“Captain Archer,” Trena’L greeted him. “Welcome to Montac, our capital city. May I present Minister Tey’Lah.”

 

He stepped aside and Minister Tey’Lah approached Archer, bowing slightly. “Captain Archer, on behalf of Thera I wish to express my thanks for all of the assistance you have provided the crew of the Vantiss.”

 

“Please, call me Jonathan. We were glad to help,” Archer replied. “It’s our mission to explore and meet new species.”

 

“And we welcome first contact as well.” Tey’Lah swept her arm out to the side, indicating a low building, starting to walk toward it, everyone following behind. “You must be uncomfortable in your suits. We will talk more after your decompression.”

 

“I look forward to it,” Archer answered, then Tey’Lah bowed again and took her leave.

 

Trena’L touched a keypad next to the door and it slid open. “As I’m sure Commander Tucker told you, the decompression process will take approximately three hours. The medical staff will be monitoring you. If you require any assistance there is a comm panel on the far wall. If you will allow us, we will move your supplies from you shuttlecraft to your quarters. I will see you in a few hours.”

 

“Thank you, Trena’L,” Archer replied, then stepped aside to let Hoshi, Phlox, Malcolm enter the building. Archer’s brow furrowed when he realized that Trip was not behind Malcolm. He looked around and found his chief engineer deep in conversation next to the shuttlepod with Ah’Len. And there was that flash of irritation inside him once again.

 

“Trip!” he called through the EV suit’s comm. “Let’s go!”

 

Trip turned his head quickly toward Archer. “On my way!” he responded, then gave Ah’Len a smile and made his way over to the building as fast as his EV suit would allow.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Trip said as he passed by Archer, stopping to stand with the rest of the group just inside the door.

 

The entryway was set up like an airlock on a starship. After Archer entered, the rear doors closed and they could hear the _hisss_ of air flowing into the compartment and then doors in front of them opened, admitting them into a plain looking room, with long benches on three sides.

 

“The atmosphere in the room is now Earth standard oxygen,” came a male Xyrillian voice over the comm system. “You may now remove your suits.”

 

The Enterprise crew did as instructed, laying their suits carefully on one of the benches, their helmets lined up underneath.

 

Hoshi took a deep breath. “It’s good to get out of that thing,” she said, running her fingers through her long dark hair.

 

Archer unzipped his collar slightly on his khaki colored away uniform, the same everyone was wearing, with the exception of Phlox. “Get comfortable, everyone. We’re going to be here for awhile.”

 

They all moved to sit down, Trip taking a seat next to Malcolm, while Archer, Hoshi and Phlox shared the other bench.

 

“Decompression will now begin,” came the same male voice. “Please maintain your normal rate of respiration.”

 

“It’s gonna burn,” Trip warned them. “But don’t fight it, it’ll get easier.”

 

A moment later the room began filling with a white gas and a moment after that Archer thought his lungs were on fire. Phlox was the only one not to start coughing, his Denobulian anatomy apparently tolerating this better than humans could.

 

As Archer struggled to breathe normally he regretted acting so annoyed toward Trip when his engineer went through this the first time last year, calling him repeatedly to say how uncomfortable he was, that he wanted to return to the ship. Now he knew why. This was not a pleasant experience by any means. And one that was slated to last for three hours.

 

It took nearly thirty minutes for the burning sensation to start to subside and for the gas to start to dissipate, their breathing returning to normal, punctuated by the occasional cough. Now that Archer could see more clearly without the thick haze of the gas, he took stock of each of his crew. Hoshi looked decidedly ill, with her eyes closed and her head resting back against the wall. Malcolm didn’t look much better, though he was sitting up straight. Trip looked like an old pro at this, since this was the fifth time in total he’d gone through this process. And Phlox, he was just sitting there grinning.

 

Archer opened his mouth to speak, and coughed first instead. “How is everyone? Hoshi, you all right?”

 

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes. “Yes, sir. I’ll be fine,” she answered, then coughed.

 

“Malcolm?”

 

“I’m not sure what’s worse – motion sickness or this,” Malcolm replied with a small grin that Archer returned.

 

“Phlox, you don’t look any worse for wear.”

 

“No, Captain, not at all,” the doctor said, sounding pleased. “I’m learning more about my own anatomy on this mission as well.”

 

“Trip, I need to apologize,” Archer told his engineer. “I shouldn’t have been so short with you on the comm when you went through this the first time. Let alone five times now, and twice with Klingons,” he smiled. “Remind me to give you a day off when we get back to Enterprise.”

 

Trip smiled in return. “I’ll certainly take you up on that, Cap’n.”  Then he reached down and unzipped a pocket on his pants and withdrew a small cardboard box, which he held up.

 

Archer chuckled. “Is that a deck of cards?”

 

Trip shrugged. “Trust me when I say three hours is a long time if there’s nothing to do but look at four walls.”

 

Archer moved to sit cross-legged on the floor. “Deal them up, Commander!”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next three hours actually turned out to be time well spent.

 

As captain, Archer rarely, if ever, had the opportunity to fraternize with his crew in a group like this for any extended period of time, too busy with his never-ending duties. So to sit with them all and simply talk, play a card game, share stories and laugh – it was something he wanted to continue when they were back on Enterprise. Maybe dinner once a month with his senior staff and bridge crew. There was so much about their personal lives he didn’t know.

 

The voice over the comm system interrupted his thoughts, informing them that the decompression cycle was complete and they all climbed to their feet.

 

“I know you feel okay right now,” Trip said. “But you’re gonna start feeling really woozy once we go out there and start moving around.” He glanced at Archer and grinned. “Trust me when I say, take them up on their offer for a nap.”

 

Archer had to admit, he’d never felt anything quite like it when they stepped outside to see Trena’L and Ah’Len waiting for them. The Xyrillians were speaking to him, but it was like everything was in slow motion, their voices long and drawn out, his own movements sluggish and he began to feel lightheaded. He hadn’t realized how hot it was earlier because of his EV suit.

 

“We’ve prepared quarters for you,” Ah’Len was explaining. “You should rest for an hour or so.”

 

Archer looked over at his team, noticing the dazed expressions on Hoshi and Malcolm’s faces in particular. He nodded at Ah’Len. “I think that’s a good idea.”

 

She led them right next door, to another low building, then inside. It was an open, dorm-style room, with ten beds, most likely set up specifically for their alien visitors to rest, the shades drawn down over the windows, keeping the temperature cool. Their gear had been stored inside, their personal bags at the foot of the beds. They each slowly made their way to their respective beds, one part of Archer’s mind pleased to see that he was right next to Trip. He sank down gratefully and looked up at Ah’Len.

 

“I’ll return for you in approximately an hour,” she told him, then looked over his shoulder at Trip, gave him a smile and left.

 

“Okay, everyone,” Archer said, his words sounding strange to his own ears. “Get some rest.” He removed his shoes and saw all but Phlox doing the same, the doctor instead removing a data padd from his bag, then propping himself up on the bed and began to read.

 

Archer lay down on his side, facing Trip, his last thought before his eyes closed was how much better it would be if he were sharing the bed with the blond-haired, blue-eyed man.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When Archer opened his eyes again he felt much more clear-headed, his body having completely acclimated to the atmosphere. He wasn’t sure what woke him, as the room was still and quiet. He was still on his side, facing Trip, and he took a moment to just look at him. It used to be his favorite pastime in the early morning, though Trip never understood the fascination with watching him sleep. Already ten years Archer’s junior, relaxed in slumber Trip looked even younger. Archer longed to reach over and brush his thumb across the smooth cheek, then felt the familiar pang in his chest when he remembered he couldn’t. That feeling was becoming all too frequent these days.

 

As if sensing he was being watched, Trip’s blue eyes slowly opened. He didn’t say anything but Archer could see it on his face, in those blue eyes in that unguarded moment – sadness and loss. But then it was gone with a blink, his features schooled back into the friendly, professional mask.

 

“Mornin’, Cap’n.”

 

Before Archer could say anything in reply, the far door opened and Ah’Len walked in, carrying a large bowl full of semi-transparent cubes. Trip’s face brightened when he saw her and he sat up as she approached.

 

“You are rested?” she inquired, her voice stirring both Hoshi and Malcolm.

 

“Feel great,” Trip replied, then pointed to the bowl. “You remembered!”

 

Ah’Len smiled. “You seemed to quite enjoy them.”

 

“What are they?” Hoshi asked.

 

“Water,” Trip answered.

 

“Water? Looks more like…gelatin,” Malcolm commented.

 

Ah’Len brought the bowl over to Hoshi and Malcolm. “Please…”

 

They both looked skeptical but took a piece of the “water” and popped them in their mouths.

 

Trip chuckled when both their eyes widened. “See, told ya!”

 

Ah’Len brought the bowl back over to Trip and Archer and the captain took a piece as well. He marveled at the texture that just melted away to a cool liquid in his mouth. Then he watched as Ah’Len took a cube and brought it to Trip’s mouth, placing it inside, the move familiar, as if she had done it before. As she did so, her fingers brushed his lips and small blue sparks like static electricity appeared.

 

Trip swallowed and grinned. “That still tickles.”

 

Ah’Len smiled in return then stepped back, addressing everyone. “We have selected members of our medical, educational and engineering teams to meet with you based on what Captain Archer informed us your interests were.” Then she turned to Archer. “Minister Tey’Lah would like to meet with you again, but she is occupied for the next few hours. Would you like to accompany Commander Tucker and I?”

 

Eager to spend whatever time he could with Trip, and curious to see the child, Archer nodded. “I would, thank you.”

 

“Very well,” Ah’Len replied. “If you will all follow me?”

 

She led them back outside where three Xyrillians were waiting, two males and a female. Ah’Len made the introductions.

 

“Dr. Phlox, this is Dr. Sha’Kar, head of our medical institute.”

 

The female stepped forward and bowed her head. “It is a pleasure to meet you, doctor.”

 

Phlox inclined his head as well. “And you, doctor. I’m looking forward to learning more about your species.”

 

“Ensign Sato, this is Kav’An,” Ah’Len continued. “He is one of our top educators and linguists.”

 

Hoshi stepped forward. “Hello,” she said somewhat shyly. “Your language is fascinating to me.”

 

Kav’An smiled. “As is yours. We have a great deal to teach each other.”

 

“And Lieutenant Reed, this is Jen’Dos,” Ah’Len made the final introduction. “He is on the research team that developed our cloaking technology.”

 

“I know your technology is more advanced than Earth’s,” Malcolm said to Jen’Dos. “But perhaps there is still information we can share.”

 

“Science offers unlimited possibilities,” Jen’Dos replied warmly.

 

“We will all meet at the Great Hall for evening meal,” Ah’Len said, and the group split up, moving toward the four air speeders parked nearby.

 

Ah’Len took the pilot seat of one, Trip climbing in beside her and Archer taking one of the rear seats. The liftoff was smooth and quiet and soon they were headed into the heart of the city, the warm air on their faces.

 

She took them on a tour of Montac, from the bottom tier to the top, pointing out different buildings, schools, recreational facilities, their hydroponic gardens. Archer was amazed at the architecture and he saw Trip take out his camera and start snapping pictures.

 

Ah’Len brought the speeder down on the fourth tier of the city, next to a three story building. “This is our care facility,” she explained as she stepped out of the speeder. “Our children are looked after here while we are off planet or during our standard work day.”  She led them to the front door and then stopped, looking at Trip. “As you know, all of the genetic material for our children come from our females. But to honor our male hosts, we give the child their first name.” She paused and smiled. “I must admit, ‘Trip’ was difficult to incorporate.”

 

Trip looked stunned. “You…named her after me?”

 

“Of course. You were her first host that gave her life.” Ah’Len put her hand on the door. “Are you ready to meet her?”

 

Trip still looked shell-shocked so Archer clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on, ‘Dad’,” he grinned. “Let’s go see your ‘daughter’.”

 

The two men followed Ah’Len inside then, and they were instantly surrounded by the sounds of children’s voices and laughter, bringing a smile to both their faces. They passed by several rooms with varying numbers of children and ages, the older ones sitting at desks, the younger ones on the floor in the midst of scattered toys. She stopped at a room in the middle of the hallway and knocked on the window. The care worker inside looked up and smiled, giving Ah’Len a wave, then took the hand of one of the children and led her over to the door.

 

The child spotted Ah’Len as soon as the door opened and threw up her arms. “Mama!” she squealed happily.

 

Ah’Len crouched down beside her daughter and looked up at Trip. “This is Tri’Len.”

 

The same stunned expression crossed Trip’s face as he went down to his knees in front of the little girl, who was about the size of a three-year old Earth child, despite being just over a year old in Xyrillian years.

 

“Hello, darlin’,” Trip said quietly with a soft smile, then looked horrified as Tri’Len took one look at him and burst into tears.

 

“No, no, no…it’s okay,” Trip tried to reassure her. “I know, I look strange…um…” he trailed off as Tri’Len buried her face in Ah’Len’s shoulder.

 

“Do not be afraid,” Ah’Len soothed her daughter, tipping up her chin. “Trip is different from us, but he is our friend. He can do something magical. Watch…” Then she reached out and brushed her fingers across Trip’s cheek, the small blue sparks appearing once again.

 

Tri’Len’s green eyes went wide and her tears stopped. She immediately reached out her hand but quickly withdrew it, pressing up against Ah’Len.

 

“It’s okay, you can do it, too,” Trip told the little girl with a smile.

 

And this time she did, her small fingers rubbing tentatively against Trip’s face, letting out a squeal of delight when she saw the sparks. She clapped her hands together and gave Trip an excited smile. Then she took his hand and tugged until he got to his feet, leading him back inside her classroom, Ah’Len following behind. Trip glanced over his shoulder at Archer as he walked through the doorway, giving him a smile that lit up his entire face, and Archer knew at that exact moment that Trip would make an amazing father and he couldn’t help but return the smile.

 

But that smile faded soon after as he stood and watched Trip interact with Ah’Len and Tri’Len and he began to feel like a third wheel. It was easy to see the attraction between Trip and Ah’Len, and the addition of the child seemed to bring them even closer, forging a bond. Like the kind he used to have with Trip. He felt jealousy rear it’s ugly head again and he turned and walked back the way he came, out into the sunshine.

 

He’d only been waiting at the speeder for about ten minutes when Ah’Len and Trip came out of the building, his engineer still beaming.

 

“Wasn’t she somethin’, Cap’n?” Trip said as he came to stand next to Archer. “I still can’t believe I had her inside me for a little while.”

 

Archer was about to reply when the ground suddenly shifted beneath his feet and both he and Trip bumped back into the speeder, concerned looks passing between them.

 

“Do not be alarmed,” Ah’Len reassured them. “Our planet is volcanic in nature and seismic activity happens often. But usually nothing more than the small tremor you just felt.”

 

Having lived in San Francisco for years, both Trip and Archer were quite familiar with seismic activity and Trip grinned.

 

“My first inter-stellar earthquake!”

 

Archer grinned back. “Barely a 1.0 on the Richter scale, I’d say.”

 

Ah’Len climbed aboard the speeder and Trip and Archer did the same. There was a light flashing on the comm panel and she brought up a text message, read it quickly and turned to Archer.

 

“Minister Tey’Lah would like to meet with you now. I will take you to our government building and show you more of the city on the way.”

 

Archer nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

Ah’Len took the speeder up, heading to the uppermost tier of the city, once again describing points of interest to the two men.

 

“What’s that?” Trip asked as they flew over what appeared to be some sort of stadium, for sports perhaps.

 

“That is where we hold our topa matches,” she explained. “It is the most popular sport on Thera. I can show you a video later if you wish.”

 

“I think we’d like that,” Archer answered for both he and Trip. “What other recreational activities do you like to do on Thera?”

 

“The cliffs below the city are interspersed with many caves. Rock climbing is a recreation shared by many of us.”

 

Archer turned to look at Trip at the same time Trip turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised, intrigued.

 

“Trip and I enjoy rock climbing as well. I wonder if it would be possible for us to give it a try.”

 

“I do not think that would be a problem at all,” Ah’Len replied. “I will see about getting you equipment tomorrow.”

 

Trip gave Archer a smile and a thumbs up, and Archer found himself looking forward to tomorrow. It had been far too long since he and Trip had gone climbing together, since their last survival training before Enterprise launched.

 

Ah’Len brought the speeder down shortly thereafter, in front of a vastly impressive building with tall spires and golden domes. Minister Tey’Lah was waiting at the edge of the landing platform, flanked by two male Xyrillians, both of them wearing capes as well, but much shorter.

 

“Have fun with your meeting, Cap’n,” Trip said, then grinned. “Ah’Len and I are gonna go talk warp engines.”

 

“We will see you at the evening meal, Captain,” Ah’Len said as Archer climbed out of the speeder, then she and Trip were airborne again.

 

Archer approached Minister Tey’Lah and she inclined her head. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, Jonathan. Allow me to introduce my senior advisors, Grae’Tal and Cass’Van.”

 

Archer inclined his head as well. “A pleasure to meet you both.”

 

“We look forward to opening up diplomatic relations with Earth,” Grae’Tal said.

 

“Come,” Minister Tey’Lah said with a smile, turning toward the government building. “Let us talk.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

And talk they did. It was a long three hours, but productive. Earth would definitely have an ally in the Xyrillians. He was going to have much to report to Admiral Forrest. But first, it was time for dinner. Minister Tey’Lah’s personal driver was taking him down to the third tier, for the evening meal at the Great Hall.

 

One thing that Archer had learned was that the Xyrillians were a somewhat communal species. They took their meals in the various Great Halls scattered across each tier of the city. It brought them together as a people, Minister Tey’Lah explained, allowing the exchange of information and as a form of relaxation, interacting with their family, neighbors and co-workers, forming a cohesive society. Archer was intrigued and interested in experiencing this for himself.

 

The driver soon put the speeder down outside a long, two story building, which a few dozen Xyrillians were filing into. Archer thanked the driver and then joined the line, getting a few surprised looks as many saw a human for the first time. The line moved quickly and then Archer found himself standing stock still as he took in the magnificence of the Great Hall. Trip had talked about their holographic technology and Archer now saw it first hand as it appeared the building had no ceiling, but instead a view of the orange and yellow sky. He pulled his gaze down and took in the rest of the Hall – filled with at least 150 people sitting at or moving around very long tables, the air full of voices. He noticed many Xyrillians dressed in black jumpsuits coming and going from a side doorway carrying trays of food and drinks. Speaking of food, he saw several tanks of silver, eel-like creatures throughout the Hall and also realized the walls were covered in what looked like green grass. Then he remembered Trip mentioning he saw the same thing on the Vantiss and Ah’Len explaining that the grass released a vapor that helped them metabolize their food.

 

He had no idea how to locate his crew in the crowd and was just pulling out his communicator when he saw a figure standing and waving off to his left.

 

“Over here, sir!” Hoshi called out to him.

 

Archer waved back and made his way over to the table, where Hoshi had saved him a seat between herself and Malcolm. There were several platters of food already on the table, none of which Archer could identify, all with fairly pungent aromas.

 

“They’re bringing out our rations shortly,” Hoshi told him as he sat down. “Though I think I might actually try some of the local cuisine. Kav’An has been describing some of it to me,” she said, turning to smile at the man next to her.

 

Archer looked closer at the food in front of him and chuckled. “I’ll let you go first,” he said, then turned to look around him. Dr. Sha’Kar was seated directly across from him, with Phlox next to her. Jen’Dos was diagonal from him, across from Malcolm. Ah’Len sat next to him, across from Trip. Everyone seemed to be talking a mile a minute and he had to raise his voice to be heard.

 

“I trust we all had a productive day?”

 

Everyone quieted then and his crew looked at him and nodded, all smiles.

 

Phlox started to speak, but the servers arrived then with their rations and everyone busied themselves with their dinners, three separate conversations starting back up again around Archer. Hoshi was speaking only in Xyrillian to Kav’An and Phlox was talking a mile a minute with Dr. Sha’Kar about the human circulatory system. Then Malcolm, Jen’Dos, Trip and Ah’Len were having an animated discussion about phase coils, warp engines and stealth technology while Trip passed around his camera with photos of little Tri’Len on it for everyone to see.

 

And Archer suddenly felt very lonely, an island in a sea of voices.

 

So he took advantage of his brief anonymity to just observe. Not so much Hoshi and Phlox, but Trip and Malcolm. The discussion had moved on to Jen’Dos describing the sport of topa to them both and from what Archer could figure out it sounded a lot like rugby. Both Trip and Malcolm were nodding their heads at each other, grinning, and Archer knew the two of them would probably figure out a way to play the game before they went back to Enterprise. And Archer was again struck by the change in their relationship, that they wanted to spend recreational time together. Maybe they were already doing more than that. Archer felt his stomach clench uncomfortably at the thought.

 

The camera had made its way to Malcolm and the armory officer was congratulating “Dad”, causing Trip to beam proudly and then turn and smile at Ah’Len. And for the second time in a matter of minutes, Archer’s stomach clenched. For he’d seen that smile directed at men and women alike and it never failed to turn hearts to putty. He should know. It happened to him nine years ago.

 

Ah’Len was offering a piece of food to Trip, what looked like a white carrot. He heard Trip say, “Dutara root?” before popping it into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before nodding his head, then offered Ah’Len a piece of his steak. Watching their interaction, Archer saw how comfortable they had become with one another and it drove home once again that he had lost that same easy relationship with Trip. And he missed it dearly.

 

Hoshi turned then to include him in her conversation and Archer looked away from the group at his right, but he could still hear Trip’s soft laughter.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Evening meal ended about a half hour later and Dr. Sha’Kar, Jen’Dos and Kav’An bid them all goodnight and took their leave.

 

“I have a bit of a treat of all of you,” Archer announced. “Ah’Len, will you lead the way?”

 

“Of course. Follow me, please,” she answered, then took the group outside the Great Hall and walked down the street. Archer could hear his crew murmuring behind him, wondering what was going on.

 

They ended their walk at a complex made up of a dozen perfectly round structures with a single door in each. Ah’Len moved to the third one in the first row, opened the door and had them all walk in. Archer heard Trip make an excited noise as soon as he saw the prismatic foil on the walls.

 

“No way, really?” the engineer said.

 

“What is this place?” Hoshi asked Trip.

 

“Remember I told you about their amazing holography? This is just like the room I was in on Ah’Len’s ship,” Trip answered.

 

Ah’Len closed the door and removed a small control device from the wall. “Captain Archer thought you might all enjoy some familiar sights,” she said, then pressed a button.

 

And there were gasps heard around the room as they were suddenly transported from Thera to Denobulia.

 

“Captain!” Phlox exclaimed delightfully upon seeing his home world. “This is wonderful! Look, see there? That’s the medical complex I worked at before joining the Interspecies Medical Exchange program,” he pointed out to everyone.

 

“You can start walkin’, Doc,” Trip said. “Watch how the view changes.”

 

Phlox started walking, as did everyone else and there were more murmurs of surprise as the entire scene shifted. Phlox continued to point out various things as everyone looked around in wonder, since none of them had ever been to Denobula.

 

Then the room changed entirely and they were suddenly in the rainforest in Brazil, causing Hoshi to clap her hand over her mouth in awe and surprise.

 

“This is the complex I taught at before joining up with Enterprise!”

 

“It’s beautiful, Hoshi,” Malcolm commented.

 

“I swear I can smell the flowers,” Hoshi said, walking up closer to one.

 

“You can touch it,” Trip told her.

 

“Seriously?” she said, disbelief coloring her voice, but she still reached out and drew in a breath when her fingers touched the petals. “I can’t believe how realistic this is!” Then she started walking, too, showing everyone around the facility and where her classroom was.

 

The room changed again and now they were standing on the shores of the British Isles, high on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

 

It was Malcolm’s turn to be caught off-guard and he took an involuntary step back, away from the “edge”. He turned to look at Archer, gratitude written all over his face. “I haven’t been home in a long time, Captain. Thank you.”

 

“This is where you grew up?” Trip asked, looking around at the vast, sprawling scenery.

 

Malcolm nodded then pointed behind him. “My house is right over that bluff.” He crouched down and ran his fingers through the blades of green grass. “I spent a lot of time out here when I was a child, looking at the ocean.”

 

“I can see why, Mr. Reed,” Phlox commented. “The view is spectacular.”

 

Trip suddenly chuckled. “I’m picturing a little Malcolm running around in his school uniform.”

 

As Malcolm reached over to knock Trip on his shoulder and everyone laughed, Archer had to commend T’Pol on the fantastic job she did, pulling this all together for him. He hadn’t given her much time, but she managed to compile geographic data from all of the regions he asked for, and from the pleased smiles around the room he was glad he thought of this. Only one more to go…

 

The room changed for a final time, swapping one coastline for another, this one on a beach in Florida. Trip let out a bark of laughter that made Archer smile widely. The engineer turned to him and touched his arm. “Thanks, Cap’n,” he said sincerely and Archer squeezed his shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome. This place takes me back, too.”

 

Hoshi sat down in the “sand”, running her fingers through the granules and looked up at the two men. “How so, sir?”

 

“Trip taught me to scuba dive down here,” Archer explained, then arched an eyebrow at the other man. “Do you want to tell them about Waldo?”

 

Trip hung his head and groaned. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

 

Archer laughed. “Never!”

 

Malcolm crossed his arms over his chest, an amused expression on his face. “Do tell, Captain.”

 

But Trip held up his hand before Archer could say anything. “I’ll tell ya later, Malcolm.”

 

As Trip regaled his crewmates with tales from his youth spent on this very beach, Archer let his own memories wash over him – afternoons out on Trip’s boat, fishing, diving, having a few beers, and nights on the beach next to a campfire, tangled in a blanket…

 

He was pulled back to the present when the room changed back to the prismatic foil walls and he blinked away the after image of the sand and ocean to see his crew smiling at him.

 

“Thank you again, sir,” Hoshi said. “That was amazing.”

 

“Yes, Captain, that was a wonderful surprise,” Phlox added.

 

“You’re welcome, all of you. After how highly Trip spoke of the technology I couldn’t resist trying it out!”

 

Ah’Len returned the control device to the wall. “I enjoyed myself as well, Captain Archer. It was interesting to see how different our planets look.” She looked at Trip. “I think I would like Florida,” she said, then opened the door. “I’ll take you back to your quarters.”

 

Everyone started to file out of the room but Archer turned to his engineer. “Hold up a second, Trip.”

 

Trip stopped and looked at him, a question on his face.

 

“You know, Ah’Len told me how to operate the control device,” Archer said. “I can pull up the game with the pebbles, if you wanted. I promise you won’t get pregnant this time,” he laughed.

 

But instead of laughing with him, Trip’s expression was shuttered, and Archer immediately felt that distance between them again.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be reading my mind, Jon,” he said quietly.

 

Then with one last look at Archer he turned and walked out the door, leaving Archer to believe that Trip may have been right. Maybe he was better off not knowing what was in Trip’s head. He might not have liked what he learned.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning the crew took breakfast at the long table in their guest quarters. It would be their last full day on Thera and everyone was chatting about what they had planned. Archer was mainly focused on the padd in his hand, going over his report for Admiral Forrest he had put together last night when a snippet of conversation caught his attention.

 

“Jen’Dos told me last night as we were leaving dinner that there’s a topa match later this afternoon,” Malcolm was telling Trip. “Care to join us?”

 

Archer held his breath, waiting for Trip’s response. The two of them were supposed to be going rock climbing a little later today. But would Trip change his mind and choose Malcolm over him, after the way they left things last night?

 

“Sorry, Malcolm,” Trip answered and Archer released his breath. “I’d love to, but the Cap’n and I are going rock climbing today,” he finished, giving Archer a small smile.

 

“Speaking of which,” Archer interjected, standing up. “I’m going to have Travis beam down our own equipment. I’d feel safer using gear we’re familiar with instead of the Xyrillian’s.”

 

Trip nodded. “Good idea, sir.”

 

Archer addressed the rest of the crew. “I’m going out to the shuttlepod to check in with T’Pol and transmit my report to Admiral Forrest. Enjoy yourselves today. Trip and I will be spending the night in the caves and we’ll all be heading back to Enterprise at 0900 tomorrow.”

 

“Have fun, sir!” Hoshi grinned as Archer headed for the door.

 

A short time later Archer sat down in the pilot seat of the shuttlepod and activated the comm panel.

 

“Archer to T’Pol.”

 

A brief pause and then, “T’Pol.”

 

“How goes everything up there, Sub-Commander?” Archer inquired.

 

“No problems to report, Captain,” she responded.

 

“Good. Glad to hear it. We’re still on schedule to begin the decompression process at 0900 tomorrow.”

 

“Your visit has been successful?”

 

“Very much so. I’m about to contact Admiral Forrest with my report. Is Travis on the bridge?”

 

“Right here, Captain,” came his helmsman’s voice.

 

“Travis, myself and Commander Tucker are going on an overnight rock climbing trip today. You’re our resident expert. Can you please beam down the appropriate gear for us?”

 

“Of course, sir. From what we’ve seen of the surface from up here, I’m a bit jealous,” Travis replied with a smile in his voice.

 

Archer laughed. “I’ll make sure Commander Tucker takes plenty of photos for you. T’Pol? Can you connect me with Starfleet?”

 

“Yes, Captain. T’Pol out.”

 

The comm screen in front of Archer went black for a moment as the sub-space transmission went through, then he was looking at his friend, Admiral Forrest.

 

“Jon! Good to hear from you,” Forrest greeted him. “How’s everything with the Xyrillians?”

 

“I’m sending you my report right now. I’m happy to say Earth has a new ally, sir,” Archer told him.

 

Forrest smiled. “That’s what I like to hear. Good job, Jon. I’ll make sure the Vulcan High Command is made aware as well,” he said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

 

Archer chuckled. “I’m sure they’ll be disappointed to hear we’re not screwing up. I’ll be in touch again soon.”

 

Forrest nodded. “Take care, Jon.”

 

The screen went dark then as the transmission ended, and Archer heard the sound of the transporter outside a moment later. He climbed out of the shuttlepod to find a pile of rock climbing gear for two, courtesy of Travis, along with a note: HAVE FUN!

 

Archer took his communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open. “Archer to Commander Tucker.”

 

“Tucker here.”

 

“Travis just sent down all of our equipment. We’re ready to go. Meet me at the shuttlepod.”

 

“Aye, sir, on my way!”

 

While Archer waited for his engineer he went over the detailed information on his padd that Ah’Len had given him regarding the caves in the area, along with landing coordinates. He was just finishing reading when he felt a slight tremor, barely noticeable except for the vibration of the deck plating under his boots. He looked up just as Trip stuck his head inside.

 

“I’ll have the gear stored in just a minute,” he told Archer. “Oh, and I brought our rations with.”

 

“Here, let me help,” Archer offered, and the two men had everything inside the shuttle in just a few minutes.

 

Trip closed the door behind him as Archer once again took the pilot seat. He consulted the padd one more time, input the coordinates and lifted the shuttlepod off the ground.

 

Trip took the seat on Archer’s right, looking over his shoulder. “Picked us a good spot?” he smiled.

 

Archer felt his shoulders relax at Trip’s light tone of voice, the awkwardness of last night apparently forgotten. “Since we’re not familiar with the terrain I thought I’d start us off with a fairly easy incline, then move on to something more challenging.”

 

“Sounds good to me. I’m a bit rusty. Been, what? Three years since our last survival training?”

 

“Who could forget Australia?”

 

Trip hung his head. “Please don’t remind me of the heat.”

 

“At least Thera isn’t _quite_ as hot as Alice Springs,” Archer smiled. “But on the subject of keeping cool, Ah’Len suggested a particular cave we can spend the night in, so I figured that’s where we’d stay.”

 

Trip cocked his head to the side. “She’s really something, isn’t she?” he said fondly.

 

Archer’s brow furrowed. “What?”

 

“Ah’Len. The more time I spend with her the more I like her. She’s pretty amazing. I definitely got lucky with my first alien contact!”

 

Archer felt himself stiffen. He really didn’t want to hear about Trip’s relationship with the alien engineer. “You two seem to have quite a connection,” he said tightly.

 

“We really do,” Trip replied, oblivious to Archer’s tone. “I feel like I could sit and talk to her for hours.”

 

Archer sighed internally. That was something that he and Trip used to do, just sit and talk, before they left space dock. Before everything changed between them.

 

“Well I hope you don’t mind just me around for the next day,” Archer replied, looking over his shoulder, trying for lightness in his voice.

 

Trip looked at him steadily. “Of course not,” he said quickly. “I’m…sorry I haven’t been around much. On Enterprise, I mean. I’m glad you asked me to do this with you.”

 

Archer felt the tension in his body loosen. “I’m glad you said yes.” He paused for a moment. “I know things are…different between us now. But I’ve missed your company,” he admitted quietly.

 

He saw something flit through Trip’s eyes, too fast to identify, then he gave Archer a small, wistful smile and nodded his head before turning his attention back out the cockpit window.

 

Archer, too, looked forward, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea now, spending time alone with Trip, with the way his jealous feelings and emotions toward him had him so off-kilter lately. Or maybe it would be just what he needed to get himself back under control, to firm up in his mind that things could never go back to the way they were with Trip. He needed to accept the consequences of his own decision once and for all.

 

Silence filled the shuttle as Archer piloted them down past the bottom tier of the city, both men in awe of the magnificence of the landscapes of the cliffs with their red rock face as they dropped lower and lower. Archer spotted the landing site a few minutes later and set them down gently near the mouth of a cave.

 

Trip and Archer disembarked into the bright sunshine and took a look around. They were in a horseshoe shaped canyon halfway between the surface and the city. The cave was directly in front of them, with a short incline to their left and a much larger, steeper incline to their right, both leading up to the top of the mesa.

 

“This is where we’ll camp for the night,” Archer told Trip, indicating the cave. “Let’s put our gear inside.”

 

The two men had everything unloaded and separated into two piles a short time later, taking inventory of everything Travis had sent down – harnesses, backpacks, carabiners, pitons, climbing hammers, flex line, medical kit, several full canteens, flashlights and lanterns, sleeping bags, even a couple of fresh tank top shirts.

 

“Looks like he thought of everything,” Trip commented, adding their rations to the pile. He then unzipped the collar of his khaki uniform shirt and pulled it over his head, reaching for the blue tank top.

 

Archer had to look away then, from the expanse of Trip’s bare skin, before his mind could conjure up another memory, of how all that skin felt under his fingertips. He quickly removed his uniform shirt as well and pulled the red tank top on then looked back at Trip, whose eyes snapped upwards to meet his own, from the vicinity of Archer’s chest.

 

Trip cleared his throat and reached for one of the backpacks. “So…umm, you ready to go?”

 

Trip’s gaze caught Archer off guard and he just stood there for minute, staring at the other man, once again thinking this excursion may have been a bad idea. For them both. The temptation was there to fall back into old ways, which would do neither of them any good. Or their mission.

 

Archer blinked and came back to himself and reached for his own backpack. The two men spent the next several minutes packing then stepping into their harnesses, each checking the other’s connections as a safety precaution. They walked to the mouth of the cave and stared up at the shorter incline.

 

Trip turned his head and grinned. “Let’s do this.”

 

Archer gave him an answering smile. “First one to the top gets to pick the next film for movie night.”

 

Trip tipped his head back and laughed. “You’re on!”

 

Archer clapped him on the shoulder and they both made their way to the bottom of the incline.  Trip started getting the pitons and carabiners ready while Archer tied himself off to his engineer. A minute later they were beginning their ascent, fingers clinging to small handholds, feet digging into the rough red rock.

 

It was slow going at first, both men finding their footing, so to speak, reacquainting themselves with climbing. They soon found their rhythm, nearly parallel with one another, inserting pitons, tying off with their carabiners, playing out the flex line. It was the most strenuous, sustained physical activity either of them had done in a long time and they were sweating and breathing heavy when they reached the halfway point.

 

Trip paused briefly to wipe the sweat from his face and Archer took the opportunity to take a long drink of water from his canteen.

 

“I think I need to hit the exercise room more,” he told Trip, shaking his head. “Or maybe I’m getting old.”

 

Trip cocked his head at him, amused. “Captaincy making ya soft, eh? Wanna just go back down, old man?” he said, and Archer could hear the challenge in his voice.

 

“You’re just scared this old man is going to beat you to the top and you’ll be forced to watch a documentary on water polo at the next movie night,” Archer smirked.

 

Trip burst out laughing and held up one of his hands. “Anything but that, please!”

 

“Then I suggest you try and keep up with me,” Archer winked, stowing his canteen and beginning his climb again.

 

It felt good to laugh and joke with Trip and that feeling stayed with him as he made his way to the top, one careful hand and foothold at a time, staying just ahead of his engineer. But at the last minute Trip surged up, finding a foothold that allowed his long legs to draw him even with Archer, and with a laugh, both men smacked their hands down on the top of the mesa at the exact same time.

 

Trip hauled himself up first, then reached down to grasp Archer’s forearm and pulled him up beside him. They stood there for a moment, breathing hard, covered in sweat and red rock dust, grinning at each other liked they’d just scaled Mt. McKinley. They were standing so close they were nearly touching and Archer felt himself leaning forward to kiss Trip, an instinctive reaction when one of them accomplished something. Then with a jolt he remembered he didn’t have that right anymore and it sobered their climbing victory for him.

 

Trip apparently didn’t notice what Archer had almost done, still grinning at him. “What d’ya say we forget movie night and build a rock climbing wall in the exercise room instead?”

 

Archer forced a smile to his face. “Actually…that’s not a bad idea. Travis could give lessons.”

 

“Too bad it wouldn’t have this view,” Trip commented, looking around at the rocky formations surrounding them and the city high above them.

 

“It’s gorgeous,” Archer said quietly, still looking at Trip, not the landscape, his heart heavy.

 

They spent several minutes standing on the top of the mesa, resting their muscles, and Trip pulled his camera out of his backpack and started snapping several photos.

 

“Here, we need to document this just like we did in Australia,” Trip stated, suddenly slinging one arm around Archer’s shoulders while sticking the other out in front of him with the camera pointed back towards them.

 

Archer’s arm automatically went around Trip’s waist and he was instantly enveloped by the heat of the other man’s body. He sucked in a quick breath at the unexpected close contact and barely had time to smile before Trip was taking the photo. Then Trip was stepping away, but Archer could feel his fingers tingling from where they had been pressed against Trip’s body.

 

“That’s one for the scrapbook,” Trip stated happily, and Archer was about to agree, glad to have another photo of them together, when Trip continued.

“That reminds me. I need to you to get a photo of me with Ah’Len and Tri’Len.”

 

Archer immediately felt the pleasantness of the previous moment vanish with the mention of the alien engineer, replaced by irrational annoyance.

 

“Sure, I’d love to,” he said tightly, then berated himself for his attitude. These emotional swings he was having regarding Trip needed to stop. Happiness, desire, irritation, jealousy. It was becoming too much for him to deal with.

 

Trip looked at him strangely, at his tone of voice, but thankfully Archer’s stomach took that moment to rumble.

 

“I guess that’s the signal to head back down and have some lunch,” Archer said quickly, moving back toward the edge of the mesa, forestalling anything Trip was going to say as they began their descent.

 

It was easier going down than up, but they were still just as careful. One misplaced step could mean serious injury to one or both of them. They made it to the bottom without incident, collected all of their gear and went inside the cave, where they gratefully dropped their equipment along the side of the cave.

 

Trip wiped his brow. “Whew. Now I’m ready for some chow!”

 

Archer pointed back inside the cave. “Ah’Len said there’s water off to the left, in that side cavern. We can’t drink it, but we can use it to clean up a bit.”

 

Trip nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll be right back.”

 

He returned a few minutes later, hair and face wet and free of rock dust, just as Archer was finishing pulling out their lunch rations. They switched up then, Archer heading off to get cleaned up himself and Trip to open up their food packs. Lunch was a simple affair of sandwiches, fruit and water, eaten in companionable silence, both men looking out at the landscape beyond the cave.

 

Meals finished a short time later and after a sufficient rest period, Archer and Trip once again donned their harnesses, gathered up their climbing gear and headed over to the opposite incline. Trip tied off first and started up the rock face.

 

“Be careful,” Archer cautioned. “This looks a lot more difficult.”

 

And indeed it was, as Archer discovered for himself about twenty minutes later, when they were about halfway up. The handholds and footholds were much smaller, trickier to get a good grip. It was slow going, but both he and Trip were up for the challenge, digging their fingers into tight crevices, pulling themselves up.

 

Two-thirds of the way up and Trip paused, about a meter above Archer’s head and Archer saw him looking from side to side.

 

“Problem?” he breathed.

 

“No…just…looking for a good…hold,” Trip panted, reaching out to his right to grasp a small outcropping, moving his leg to the right at the same time.

 

Archer heard the _crack_ a split second before the rock broke off in Trip’s hand, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Off-balance, with his right leg not supported and now grasping onto nothing with his right hand, Trip fell. Archer could only watch as Trip’s head struck the rock face and bounced off, his body going slack and tumbling down toward Archer.

 

Bracing himself as best he could, Archer reached out as Trip crashed into him, snagging Trip’s harness before he could fall any further, just as both his safety rope and Trip’s tightened up, straining against the pitons with their combined weight.

 

Archer got his arms around Trip, pulling him against his chest, the engineer’s eyes fluttering, blood flowing from a cut on his forehead. Archer could feel his arms and legs shaking from adrenaline and fear and also at their precarious position, dangling from their ropes.

 

“Trip…Trip!” Archer ground out, shaking the other man slightly. “Can you hear me? Open your eyes.”

 

With a groan Trip did as he was told, training unfocused eyes on Archer, blinking several times and Archer saw the minute Trip came fully back to himself. He turned his head quickly from side to side, flailing for a moment as he felt himself suspended in mid-air.

 

Archer quickly tightened his arms around him. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he reassured him.

 

Trip’s arms immediately came around him, too, and he gratefully dropped his head to Archer’s shoulder for a moment.

 

“There’s a ledge right above our feet,” Archer told him. “Think you can turn and pull yourself up? We can rest there.”

 

Trip nodded a bit shakily. “Yeah…I can do it,” he stated, and released his arms from around Archer.

 

Archer helped him turn toward the rock face, arms still around him, watching as Trip found a handhold and pulled himself up enough until his feet found the ledge. When he was confident Trip was stable, leaning forward against the rock, Archer quickly pulled himself up as well. He immediately moved so that he was pressed up against Trip’s side, his left arm going around his back, holding Trip steady. He could feel Trip’s heartbeat pounding, his breathing ragged, knew it mirrored his own. Trip turned to look at him then and he could see the gratitude in his blue eyes. They stood there for a long moment, getting their breathing back under control, leaning against one another.

 

“Are you okay?” Archer asked, voice rough, hand tightening on Trip’s back.

 

Trip’s gaze was steady. “I am now,” he breathed quietly, the three words heavy with double meaning, and the air around them seemed to shift, become charged with unspoken emotion and Archer became suddenly aware then of the feel of Trip’s body pressed against his.

 

He could see it on Trip’s face, too, what the close contact was doing to him, and Archer felt him lean more fully against him. Archer swallowed deeply, flexing his fingers against Trip’s back and heard Trip sigh softly.

 

It was the first time Archer had sensed any residual feelings from Trip in the last 18 months and it left him momentarily frozen in place, his head spinning. He didn’t know how long the two of them would have remained there if not for a trickle of blood dripping down the side of Trip’s face catching Archer’s attention and spurring him back into movement.

 

He cleared his throat roughly and moved away from Trip, barely catching the disappointment that flitted across his eyes.

 

“C’mon, let’s get you down from here,” Archer said, patting Trip on his back.

 

But Trip shook his head. “I’m good. Let’s keep going,” he said stubbornly.

 

Archer gaped at him. “You’re _hurt_ , Trip. We’re done climbing.”

 

“And we’re closer to the top than we are to the bottom,” Trip pointed out. “I can make it up and then I’ll rest for a bit before we head back down.”

 

Though Archer wasn’t happy about it he saw the logic in Trip’s words. “Okay, but I’m going first. You wait here until I get to the top then I’ll help pull you up,” he told him, his tone brooking no argument.

 

Trip gave him a small smile. “Aye, Cap’n.”

 

It wasn’t long before Archer reached the summit, staking a piton into the ground to tie off his flex line before going back to the edge and dropping it down to Trip. The engineer tied the rope to his harness and began his slow climb upward, assisted by Archer. He made it without further incident and sank down gratefully on the edge, his feet hanging over.

 

Archer opened his backpack and quickly withdrew the med kit and his canteen. He told Trip to drink while he ran the scanner over him, relieved to see Trip hadn’t suffered a concussion, or worse.

 

“Should have known that hard head of yours wouldn’t sustain any damage,” Archer joked as he put the scanner away and removed a small bottle of antiseptic, a medium sized bandage and a packet of gauze.

 

He wet the gauze with water from the canteen and cleaned the blood and dirt away from the cut on Trip’s forehead, then applied the antiseptic and finally the bandage.

 

“Do you want to head back after we get down and have Phlox take a look at you?” Archer asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

 

And Trip didn’t disappoint. “Are you kidding me? It’s barely a scratch. Nothing’s gonna stop me from spending the night out under the stars on an alien planet.”

 

Archer shook his head and began putting the med kit away. “What was I saying about a hard head?”

 

Trip put his hand on Archer’s arm, stilling his movement. He looked from the hand up to meet serious blue eyes. “Thanks, Jon. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there to catch me. You seem to have a penchant for saving my life.”

 

Archer’s mind was instantly filled with thoughts of the coldness of Titan and the heat of a desert planet.

 

“It’s worth saving,” he said softly, and the moment hung there, suspended in the sunlight, the two men unable to look away from each other. Archer finally blinked and tried to lighten the mood. “How boring would my life be without having to constantly get you out of trouble?” he smiled and was rewarded with an answering grin.

 

They rested for several more minutes on the top of the mesa before Trip indicated he was ready to begin the descent. They climbed down side by side, Archer watching for any signs of dizziness from Trip but the other man made it to the bottom with no problems, much to Archer’s relief.

 

After storing their gear alongside the cave wall they once again put the pool of water to good use and cleaned themselves up, switching out their dirty tank tops for their clean uniform shirts. It was too early for dinner, so Archer suggested they take the shuttlepod up and see more of Thera from the air. Trip thought it was a great idea, and they spent the next several hours exploring, pointing out geographical features to one another, in awe of the alien landscape. They saw large bird-like creatures swooping through the air and several hoofed animals they couldn’t identify, climbing with ease along the mesas, then flew over several smaller city centers to the east of Montac. The sun was just beginning to set and the twin moons rising when Archer brought the shuttlepod back down near the cave.

 

The two men were all smiles as they closed the shuttlepod door behind them and went inside the cave. They began setting up their bedrolls and turning on the lanterns before building a small fire. Trip got out their rations and he and Archer began warming them up over the flames.

 

They sat side by side on their sleeping bags, shoes off, eating their dinners, the campfire in front of them.

 

“These last couple of days are exactly why I joined Starfleet,” Trip told Archer as he speared a piece of asparagus.  “Meeting new species, walking on an alien planet.” He pointed his fork at Archer. “And it was your father’s engine that made it happen.” He raised his canteen. “To Henry Archer. I wish he could be here with us now.”

 

Archer raised his own canteen. ”So do I. But I know he’d be proud of what we’ve accomplished.” It was his turn to point his fork at Trip. “And it was your work on that engine that helped get us off the ground.”

 

“And a captain like yourself to get us where we’re going.” Trip gave Archer a soft, wistful smile. “We make a good team.”

 

_But we used to be a better one_ were the words left unspoken between them.

 

It took effort for Archer to look away from Trip’s gaze and toward the flames instead, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the other man drop his head before looking to the fire himself.

 

The silence stretched on for long minutes, each man lost in thought, focused on the past, until Trip finally rose to dispose of the remains of his dinner, holding out his hand for Archer’s plastic tray as well.

 

Night fell quickly on Thera, especially out there away from the lights of the city, and the stars were bright in the sky, Trip silhouetted against them as he moved around the cave. Archer felt the strenuous activities of the day catching up with him and he stifled a yawn. It was going to be an early night for him. He stripped down to just his blue boxer briefs and relaxed down on his back on his sleeping bag, staring up at the roof of the cave.

 

He rolled over onto his side as Trip approached, watched as he removed his uniform pants and shirt, his bare skin cast in shades of red and yellow from the campfire. As Trip lay down on his sleeping bag on his back he touched the bandage on his forehead.

 

“How’s the head?” Archer asked, concerned.

 

There was a long pause before Trip rolled over to face him. “Mixed up,” he said honestly, quietly.

 

Archer drew in an unsteady breath. He didn’t know if he was ready for this conversation. “Is that why you didn’t want me reading your mind?” He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “Is…it because of Malcolm?” he asked, as his stomach clenched, dreading the answer.

 

Trip’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Malcolm? What do you…?” he trailed off, and then his eyes went wide. “You mean you thought…?” He shook his head. “There’s nothing going on between Malcolm and me, Jon.”

 

Archer felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he released a long breath. “I noticed you’d been spending a lot of time with him…”

 

“Because it’s been too difficult to be around you all the time,” Trip admitted. “Before we left Earth, even though we were together, we weren’t in each other’s pockets 24/7. Now we are. We’re living in a giant fishbowl. I didn’t realize how hard this was going to be, being around you but not _with_ you.”

 

Archer sighed deeply and closed his eyes, hearing the pain in Trip’s voice, knew it echoed the pain in his own heart. They thought they were doing the right thing…

 

Archer opened his eyes. “What were we thinking? Why did we end things when they were so good?”

 

“Because you became my superior officer,” Trip reminded him. “Because you were handed the biggest assignment of your career and we agreed we needed to put the mission first and not complicate it with a personal relationship. You needed to be objective and treat your crew equally.”

 

Archer huffed out a breath. “I thought I could…compartmentalize my feelings for you, be satisfied that at least we were still friends, that you were still in my life.”

 

Trip gave him a wry grin. “And how’s that been working out for you? About as well as I’m dealing with it, it looks like. Not so easy to…compartmentalize five years, is it?” He blew out a long breath. “Jon…we need to make a decision right now. We can’t keep going like this. It’s too hard on us both.”

 

Archer didn’t hesitate and spoke the words he’d been wanting to say for nearly two years. “Then let’s stop denying ourselves. We’ve made this whole situation worse because we have been. We’re fighting something that we can’t win. I can’t forget what we had. And I don’t want to.” He slid his hand toward Trip, palm up. “I want to give this a shot. We’re professional enough to make this work, to keep Captain and Engineer separate from Trip and Jon. Can’t we?”

 

Trip answered without words, reaching out to grasp Archer’s outstretched hand, used it to pull himself closer, right up against Archer, his expression more open and happy than Archer had seen in a very long time.

 

“God, I’ve missed you,” Archer whispered fiercely, right before Trip claimed his mouth with his own.

 

The long-delayed kiss sent a shudder throughout Archer’s entire body. Denied this pleasure for so long, every nerve ending he had was suddenly on fire. He slanted his mouth across Trip’s, heard the other man groan as he opened for Archer, their tongues sliding against one another.

 

Starved for this intimate contact, the kiss was deep and hard, their arms coming around one another, legs tangling together. Trip rolled Archer onto his back, blanketing him with his body, and Archer reveled in the feeling of Trip pressed so close. He twined his arms around Trip, one hand sliding down to cup his ass, squeezing.

 

Trip groaned at Archer’s touch, his hips pushing down into Archer’s groin, his arousal as evident as Archer’s own. Archer pressed upward with his hips and Trip started a rocking motion against him, their cocks sliding against each other through the material of their briefs.

 

Archer’s head was spinning with desire and need and want, like a starving man after nearly two years. He slid one hand down the back of Trip’s briefs, the tips of his fingers dipping into the cleft. Trip jerked and raised his head, breaking the kiss, his blue eyes shot wide with arousal, breathing hard.

 

“God, yes, Jon…want you,” Trip panted and Archer felt his cock surge with Trip’s plea.

 

It was only a matter of seconds and they were both naked, this time with Trip on his back, Archer leaning over him. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside his lover’s body, but it had been too long since he’d been able to touch and taste all of that skin so he held off and began a slow re-exploration of Trip’s long, lean body.

 

He started with his mouth, kissing Trip long and deep, slowing things down from their initial explosion. He moved to the side of Trip’s neck then, kissing behind his ear, down to the junction at his shoulder. Trip sighed deeply as Archer’s hand moved across his chest, through the short, soft hair, then sucked in a quick breath as Archer’s questing fingers found one of his nipples. He knew what an erogenous zone this was for him, so Archer’s mouth quickly found the other nub, his tongue teasing it to pebble hardness.

 

One of Trip’s hands rose to cup the back of Archer’s head. “More…” he breathed.

 

And Archer obliged, sucking on his nipple, laving it with his tongue, his fingers gently pulling and pinching the other until Trip was squirming under him, head moving restlessly. He bit down softly on the nub and Trip cried out in pleasure.

 

“Jon, please,” he pleaded. “Want you in me…”

 

But Archer shook his head. “I’m not done with you yet,” he smirked and Trip groaned and closed his eyes.

 

Archer moved lower then, kissing his way across the broad expanse of Trip’s chest, then down to his stomach, stopping when his chin bumped the head of Trip’s leaking cock. He shifted then, moving between Trip’s legs, which were bent at the knee. He lowered his head and felt Trip’s hand once again cup the back of it, urging him downward. He smiled at his lover’s eagerness but decided to tease him by instead licking a swath from the base of his cock to the tip first before taking the head into his mouth.

 

Trip moaned sharply, followed closely by Archer as Trip’s taste exploded across his tongue. Archer sucked hard, swallowing down the clear fluid that was leaking from the slit, swirling his tongue around, before opening his mouth wide and taking in as much of Trip’s length as he could.

 

“Jon!” Trip gasped as Archer began sucking him off, bobbing his head, pressing his tongue repeatedly against the bundle of nerves at the crown.

 

Trip’s hands were now on either side of Archer’s head, encouraging his movement, his hips jerking in short thrusts. Archer slid a hand between Trip’s legs, fingers searching, grazing past Trip’s heavy balls, behind…lower still, until he found the small pucker. He circled Trip’s opening, teasing, pressing, pressing…

 

“Yes!” Trip cried out and Archer brought his gaze up to see Trip looking down at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, face flushed, and Archer knew he was on the edge. Not wanting him to come until he was inside him, he pulled off, raising his head, and Trip gaped at him in disbelief.

 

“Not yet,” Archer told him.

 

“You’re a goddamn tease,” Trip growled at him.

 

“It’ll be worth the wait,” Archer vowed, voice deep, and he felt Trip shiver.

 

“Need you now…been too long, Jon…” Trip pleaded, and Archer surged up his body to kiss him deeply.

 

Then he was gone, moving quickly to the side of the cave, returning with one of the canteens. He was back between Trip’s legs before the other man could blink, splashing water on his hands, wetting his fingers. Trip canted his hips upward, spreading his legs wider in unspoken invitation. Archer didn’t hesitate, his own cock hanging heavy between his legs, throbbing in anticipation.

 

Knowing it had been a long time for Trip he gently, slowly eased his finger inside his lover’s body. Trip threw his head back, mouth falling open, as Archer pressed deeper, then withdrew, setting up a steady motion, preparing Trip with one finger, then two.

 

Trip’s legs were trembling, his hands fisting into the sleeping bag. “Now, Jon, please,” he begged, voice strained.

 

Unable to hold back another moment himself, Archer withdrew his fingers and quickly wet his cock with the canteen water. He shifted, grasping his erection with one hand, bracing the other on the side of Trip’s body as he leaned over his lover. He let the head of his cock rub against the puckered muscle, causing Trip to jerk at the sensation and press his hips down, trying to draw Archer in.

 

Then with one long, steady push, he was.

 

Instantly enveloped in tight, wet heat so intense it took his breath away as he heard Trip shout out as they were finally joined after so long apart. He opened eyes he didn’t realized he’d closed and looked down at the man he loved. And felt his throat close up at the open, unguarded emotion he saw reflecting out of wide blue eyes.

 

How could he have ever thought giving this up was the right thing to do?

 

“I missed you,” Trip whispered roughly, swallowing deeply.

 

“Never again,” Archer vowed, voice high and tight.

 

Then he began to move, hands braced on either side of Trip’s head, shifting his hips back so that only the head of his cock remained inside before pushing back in to the hilt, setting up a rhythm as old as time.

 

It was never meant to last, this first time after so long. How could it, with passion and arousal at a fever pitch between them.

 

Trip wrapped his legs around Archer’s waist, heels pressing into his lower back,

changing the angle, Archer now hitting that spot deep inside with every powerful thrust. Archer felt his release coiling at the base of his spine and from the sounds Trip was making, he knew he was on the precipice as well.

 

“Harder, Jon…” Trip panted. “So close…”

 

“Do it, Trip…let go,” Archer encouraged him. “Want to feel you…”

 

He bent down then, capturing Trip’s mouth, felt his leaking cock slide along his stomach. That bit of friction was all Trip needed and Archer swallowed down his cries of completion as he found his release, cock pulsing between their bodies.

 

The sight, sound and feel of Trip climaxing in his arms was Archer’s undoing. He let himself fall willingly over the edge into oblivion, releasing deep inside Trip’s body over and over as the waves of his orgasm surged through him. His only thought was that he was finally back home again.

 

It was long minutes later before they came back to themselves, breathing and heart rates slowing, arms around one another, legs entwined, feeling heavy and sated. They kissed slowly, tenderly, fingers rubbing gently on bare skin, unable to let one another go quite yet. And Archer again realized how close he came to losing this man forever because he thought duty should be put ahead of everything else in his life.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, voice rough with emotion.

 

Trip’s smile was tender, the sentiment echoing back at him from blue eyes.

 

There were no more words then. There didn’t need to be. They’d found their way back to one another, and they drifted off to sleep, content for the first time in longer than they could remember.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

If there was one thing Archer could say about Trip it would be that he was a very giving, reciprocal lover, as he gave back to Archer in spades in the early morning light what he had been given last night, leaving them both breathless and sated, evidence of their lovemaking coating both their stomachs.

 

While he wouldn't have changed Trip's "good morning" for anything, it did however put them behind schedule for their return to Montac to begin the decompression process. While Trip was finishing cleaning himself up, Archer was busy packing up the rest of their gear, getting ready to take it out to the shuttlepod.

 

He had just set down both of the sleeping bags when he heard the ominous _crack_ above his head a split second before he felt the earth shift beneath his feet, making him stumble. The tremor was more intense than the previous two and every instinct he had was suddenly screaming at him that something was about to go horribly wrong.

 

He snapped his head to the right, searching for Trip, who was just exiting the side cavern. He could see the worried look on his engineer’s face but before he could say anything, chaos erupted all around them.

 

One moment all was still and the next they were hurled to the ground as the earthquake ripped through the canyon. The walls and ceiling of the cave began to crumble with the violent shaking, rocks raining down on both men, pelting them with their sharp edges.

 

Archer made it to his knees and saw Trip do the same. “Trip!” he yelled above the crashing and the shaking. “Shuttlepod!”

 

Trip nodded and pushed himself to his feet, only managing a few steps before the shifting earth brought him back down to his knees. Archer stood, fear for Trip propelling him forward as a massive part of the ceiling crashed to the ground between them.

 

Trip saw him coming and held out his hand. “No! Go!” he yelled, getting to his feet a second time.

 

Archer had no intention of listening to him but was prevented from going further when he was struck in the shoulder by falling rock. He cried out at the impact, felt the stone rip through his shirt and into the skin along his back.

 

“Jon!”

 

Trip’s anxious yell had him straightening up, watching as the blond-haired man skirted the section of ceiling that had fallen, drawing closer to Archer. His path took him close to the side of the cave just as part of it gave way, toppling directly at him.

 

Like something out of a bad dream, Archer could only watch in horror as the man he loved was propelled off his feet as the dirt and rock slammed into him, nearly burying him.

 

“NO!”

 

Terror gripped Archer’s heart when Trip didn’t move and he sprinted to his side as quickly as he could. He dropped down beside his fallen lover at the same time a roaring sound filled his ears and a vibration so deep he felt it in his chest. He looked to the mouth of the cave, watching in disbelief as the earth and rock from the slope above the cave shook free and sealed up the entrance, plunging the cave into near total darkness.

 

Then just as quickly as the earthquake started, it ended, everything eerily still, leaving Archer’s ears ringing from the sudden silence, the only noise his ragged breathing. He could barely make out Trip’s still form in front of him and he frantically felt for a pulse, nearly sobbing in relief when he felt it flutter under his fingertips.

 

He needed to get Trip out from under the rubble but it was too dark to see clearly and Archer was afraid of trying to remove it blindly, perhaps causing more to fall down on top of Trip. He hated to leave Trip’s side but he needed light, so he stood and began picking his way back toward the mouth of the cave, where their equipment had been. It was slow going, stumbling over rocks he couldn’t see, cutting his arm when he fell, feeling around in the darkness, searching for their lanterns. He nearly screamed out in frustration when his hands kept coming up empty until they finally closed upon one of the lanterns. Praying it wasn’t damaged, Archer flipped the switch and was thankfully rewarded with bright white light, which illuminated the rock dust filling the air, reminding Archer of the fog on the bay in San Francisco.

 

He quickly shone the light around from side to side, searching for any gear he could find that wasn’t buried. He came across both sleeping bags, one canteen that wasn’t punctured, and one of their backpacks. He ripped open the backpack, looking for the med kit, but instead found only pitons, flex line, carabiners and rock hammers. The kit was in the other bag, buried somewhere.

 

“Dammit!” he swore, flinging the backpack down, but then thought better of it and slung it around one shoulder, gathering up the sleeping bags and canteen and making his way swiftly back to Trip.

 

He dumped everything to the ground then dug in his pants pocket, pulling out his communicator.

 

“Archer to Lieutenant Reed! Come in!”

 

Silence.

 

“Archer to Ensign Sato! Do you read me?”

 

Silence.

 

Archer swore again. With the cave entrance sealed off they were too deep for his signal to get through the rock. He thrust the useless communicator back in his pocket and turned all his attention to Trip, assessing the situation now that he had enough light to do so.

 

The engineer lay on his stomach, one arm above his head, the other pinned against his side, underneath the dirt. A large slab of rock lay partially on his back, covering him from mid-back to his upper thighs, his legs beneath more dirt and smaller rocks.

 

Archer bent down close to the side of Trip’s face and he could hear the engineer’s labored breathing, wheezing with each inhale and exhale, which could mean a punctured lung. He needed to get the slab of rock off his back, relieving the crushing weight on Trip’s ribcage. He quickly discovered he didn’t have the leverage using just his bare hands to pull the slab toward himself and off of Trip and then he remembered the flex line in the backpack. He swiftly tied a loop and fastened it around the top section of the slab, then backed up, playing out the line until he found another large boulder he could press one of his feet against for the much needed leverage.

 

Archer pulled with all his strength, triceps and biceps straining against the rope, gritting his teeth, refusing to stop until he moved that stone. And his efforts were rewarded when the top section began tipping upwards, back towards him, off of Trip’s back. He dug in his heels and pulled in the rope little by little until the entire slab fell backwards, finally freeing Trip. Archer dropped the rope, his hands going to his knees as he tried to catch his breath, coughing on the rock dust in the air.

 

He stumbled back over to Trip, digging out his arm and legs from underneath the dirt and rocks until he could finally see his entire body. He slowly ran his hands over his legs first, then his arm, feeling for any signs of broken bones and thankfully not finding any.

 

He lay his hand against Trip’s dirt smeared cheek. “Trip? Can you hear me?” he asked urgently, but was answered only with silence.

 

He hated to move Trip, but the engineer’s breathing hadn’t improved and he wanted to get him off his chest and onto his back. Archer retrieved one of the sleeping bags and spread it out next to Trip, then cupping his neck with one hand to minimize movement and the other on Trip’s shoulder, he slowly rolled him over onto the sleeping bag.

 

He thought the movement might wake the other man, but Trip lay still, his face pale under the streaks of dirt, blood oozing from another gash on his forehead.

He could see no other visible injuries, but Trip was still in respiratory distress. He pushed up Trip’s uniform shirt, sucking in a sharp breath at the large bruise that was already beginning to form along his entire left ribcage. There was no doubt in his mind now that Trip had a punctured lung. Even the missing medical kit wouldn’t have helped. The only thing he could do for Trip was to get help.

 

He pulled Trip’s shirt back down and then covered him with the other sleeping bag before reaching for the backpack and withdrawing one of the hammers. There was no way he could clear enough rubble away from the entrance to get _himself_ out, but he could clear enough away to get a _comm_ signal out.

 

Reaching the mouth of the cave he attacked the stone and rocks with the hammer and his bare hands, his fear for Trip spurring him on. He’d just gotten Trip back in his life. He wasn’t going to lose him one day later.

 

Long minutes later sweat was rolling down Archer’s face, mixing with the dirt, making his eyes sting as he pulled more rocks down and toward him to pile at his feet. His muscles were burning but he ignored the pain. He knew he had to be close to punching free. And there, with the next stone he removed he could suddenly see daylight. He pushed more dirt and stones forward then, toppling them outside the cave until the opening was just larger than his head. He hoped it was enough.

 

He took his communicator out of his pocket again and flipped it open, trying to catch his breath. “Archer to Lieutenant Reed! Come in!”

 

Silence.

 

Archer closed his eyes in frustration. He’d have to make the opening bigger. He had just flipped the communicator shut when it beeped, startling him.

 

“—tain? Do you read me?” came Malcolm’s welcome voice.

 

“Malcolm! Can you hear me?”

 

“Yes, sir! Are you and Commander Tucker all right, sir?”

 

“We’re trapped in the cave we spent the night in. Get Phlox and a med team down here immediately. Trip’s been severely injured.”

 

“On our way, sir! Reed out.”

 

Archer rested his head back against the cave wall and blew out a relieved breath before hurrying back to Trip. As he dropped down beside him he could immediately tell that the engineer’s condition was worsening. Trip’s lips had a bluish tinge to them and his breathing was erratic, coming in short, sharp gasps and his pulse was getting weaker.

 

Archer felt his heart seize up in his chest and he rested his palm alongside Trip’s face. “Dammit, Trip,” he whispered fiercely, his throat tightening up. “Don’t you do this. Don’t you leave me.”

 

But his pleas went unanswered and all Archer could do was hold his lover’s hand and wait for rescue. And pray it would be fast enough.

 

This time his plea was answered as not more than ten minutes later Archer felt the rumble of several aircraft landing outside the entrance to the cave. He gave Trip’s hand one more squeeze then ran to the opening, just as his communicator beeped.

 

“We’re here, sir,” came Malcolm’s urgent voice. “We’ll have you out as quick as we can. The med team is standing by.”

 

“Acknowledged,” Archer answered, then stepped away when he heard the sounds of machinery.

 

Well-versed in the after effects of earthquakes, the Xyrillians were quick and efficient in removing the debris, but with Trip’s life on the line Archer silently urged them to go faster.

 

Then finally they were through, Archer blinking sharply as the bright sunlight hit his face, watching as his crew and several Xyrillian med techs with a stretcher swarmed through the opening.

 

Phlox spied him and hurried over. “Where is Commander Tucker?”

 

“This way,” Archer said and turned to lead Phlox over to the fallen engineer.

 

“Captain, you’re injured as well,” Phlox said from behind him, reminding Archer of the gash on the back of his shoulder. He’d forgotten all about it.

 

“I’m fine,” Archer brushed him off. “It’s Trip that needs your help.”

 

Phlox had his medical scanner out as they reached Trip, crouching down and removing the top sleeping bag as Archer pointed to the slab of rock.

 

“Part of the wall collapsed and fell on his back,” Archer explained. “He’s been unconscious since then and struggling to breathe. I think he has a punctured lung.”

 

Phlox nodded gravely. “You are correct, Captain. It’s a pneumothorax most likely caused by a fractured rib.” He straightened up. “He needs surgery, immediately.” Phlox then indicated to the Xyrillian med techs to carefully place Trip on the stretcher.

 

In moments Trip was secured with a blanket on top of him and was being hurried outside with Archer, Hoshi and Malcolm following close behind. Trip was swiftly put onboard the med transport along with Phlox. Archer tried to climb in as well but there was no more room.

 

Hoshi touched his arm. “Come on, sir, we’ll take the shuttlepod,” she said, turning and leading the way, Malcolm sprinting ahead to open up the door.

 

The lieutenant took the pilot seat and was ready for liftoff a moment after Archer and Hoshi took their own seats, and he quickly caught up with the med transport.

 

Archer sat silently, jaw clenched tight, never taking his eyes off of the shuttle in front of them, wondering how he went from lying in Trip’s arms to Trip lying there, possibly dying, in the span of no more than ten minutes.

 

From heaven to hell.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Archer burst through the trauma bay doors at the hospital mere seconds behind Phlox and the medical team, the Denobulan giving out orders as they wheeled Trip down the hall to the operating room.

 

“Phlox!” Archer called out just before the doctor went through the doors.

 

Phlox stopped and made eye contact with Archer, then nodded his head. “I will do my best, Captain.”

 

And then he, and Trip, were gone.

 

Archer didn’t know how long he would have stood there staring down the hallway if not for Hoshi and Malcolm approaching him.

 

“Sir? You should have your wound looked at,” Malcolm said.

 

“I’m fine,” Archer answered tersely, still looking toward the operating room doors.

 

“Captain, we don’t need both you and the Commander in the hospital if it gets infected,” Hoshi pointed out logically.

 

Archer sighed deeply then looked at Hoshi and nodded, letting himself be led to the nearest examining room to have his injury attended to.

 

“The minute you hear anything you let me know,” Archer told Malcolm.

 

“Aye, sir,” Malcolm answered, and Archer let the curtain close behind him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

But the wait to hear about Trip would be longer than the time it took for Archer’s shoulder injury to be cleaned and stitched closed, so he found himself sitting in a row of chairs with Malcolm on one side of him and Hoshi on the other.

 

He had been so focused on Trip he didn’t realize how busy it was in the trauma bay, with many Xyrillians injured in the severe earthquake as well.

 

“How bad was the damage in the city?” Archer asked.

 

“The lower levels suffered some damage,” Hoshi said. “This was the largest quake they’ve had in over five years.”

 

“Luckily the city is built to withstand even more severe seismic activity so there wasn’t any major destruction,” Malcolm chimed in. “Mainly people falling or being hit with something that fell. We didn’t hear of any fatalities, thankfully.”

 

Archer immediately thought of Trip and prayed he wouldn’t be the first of that statistic.

 

The operating room doors opened then and Phlox strode out purposefully, still in his Xyrillian surgical gown, his face giving away no emotion. Archer, Hoshi and Malcolm immediately got to their feet and met Phlox halfway down the corridor.

 

“Phlox – “ Archer started but the doctor held up his hand.

 

“Commander Tucker will be fine, Captain,” he reassured Archer and he felt the pressure on his chest release with Phlox’s words.

 

“I repaired the damage to his lung and his fractured ribs,” Phlox continued. “I’d like nothing more than to get him back to Enterprise, but his weakened respiratory system would be unable to tolerate the decompression process until his lung is fully healed.”

 

“How long will he have to stay?” Archer asked.

 

“Another two days should suffice,” Phlox replied, then handed something to Archer. It was Trip’s camera.

 

“It was in his pants pocket,” Phlox said. “It’s surprisingly undamaged. His body must have cushioned it when he fell.

 

Archer curled his hand around the camera. “Thanks, Doc. For everything.”

 

“I can’t take all the credit, Captain. The Xyrillians are fine physicians,” Phlox said, then turned to go back down the hallway. “If you’ll excuse me I have a patient to get settled. I’ll let you know what room he’s in shortly.”

 

Archer turned to Malcolm and Hoshi, both with relieved looks on their faces. “You two get ready to head back to Enterprise and get your reports ready for Admiral Forrest,” he told them. “I’ll be staying down here with Trip and Phlox. Let T’Pol know what’s going on. She’ll be wondering soon why the five of us aren’t back yet.”

 

“Yes, sir, “ Malcolm answered. “Tell Commander Tucker we’re both glad he’s going to be okay.”

 

“Will do, Malcolm,” Archer said, clapping his hand on the armory officer’s shoulder. “We’ll see you in two days.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was nearly an hour later before Archer was allowed upstairs to see Trip. Even though Phlox had told him the engineer would be fine, he needed to see that with his own eyes and he paced the waiting room the entire time.

 

When he finally walked into Trip’s room he felt his breath catch in his throat, because he looked anything but healthy and Archer had a flashback to opening up a door to a freezing shuttlepod and finding Trip looking much the same way – pale, dark smudges under his eyes, chest barely rising and falling. And still. So very, very still.

 

He approached the side of Trip’s bed and gently curled his hand around the younger man’s wrist, blowing out a long breath when he felt a pulse beating strongly against his fingertips. He glanced over Trip’s upper body, noting the white gauze that encircled his forehead and the thick bandages that wrapped around his entire chest, binding his ribs and protecting the surgical incision.

 

He leaned over and spoke quietly. “Trip? Can you hear me?” he asked, but received no reply as Trip slept on. “That’s okay, you get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Complete and utter exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed Archer as the events of the day caught up with him, and he sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed, still holding onto Trip’s wrist. Before he knew it, his eyes were sliding closed and he let himself give in to the soothing darkness.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Archer had no idea how long he’d been asleep when movement under his fingers brought him back to wakefulness. He sat up and blinked rapidly, eyes immediately going to Trip’s face, noticing the fluttering of his eyelids. Trip’s arm twitched again, fingers flexing, and Archer squeezed gently as he stood up.

 

“That’s it, Trip. Open your eyes for me,” Archer encouraged, and a moment later he was looking into clouded, confused blue eyes.

 

Archer smiled brightly. “Welcome back.”

 

Trip swallowed, focusing on Archer. “Where…?” he trailed off, looking from left to right.

 

“You’re in the hospital,” Archer told him. “You had a little run-in with a collapsing cave wall.”

 

Trip gave him a small smile. “Saved me again, did you?”

 

“We’ve really got to stop making a habit out of this,” Archer joked, then sobered, leaning in to kiss Trip softly. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

 

Trip kissed him back. “I’ll try,” he promised, then tried to draw in a long breath and grimaced. “Hurts…”

 

Archer nodded. “You had a punctured lung and a couple of cracked ribs. But Phlox and the Xyrillian doctors patched you up. You’re going to be fine,” he reassured Trip. “Phlox wants you here for a few days so that your respiratory system is strong enough to go through the decompression process.”

 

The door to Trip’s room opened then and Ah’Len and little Tri’Len walked in. Trip’s face brightened as they approached.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be here sooner,” Ah’Len apologized. “The care facility was in disarray.”

 

“It’s okay,” Trip replied. “I’m sure everyone’s had their hands full.”

 

Ah’Len laid her copper colored hand on Trip’s arm. “You are well?”

 

Trip nodded. “A few days rest and I’ll be good as new.”

 

“I’m relieved to hear that. When I received word that you were injured I feared the worst.”

 

Little Tri’Len reached up then and grasped one of Trip’s fingers.

 

Trip smiled down at her. “Hello, darlin’. I’m happy to see you.”

 

Ah’Len looked at Archer. “And Captain, how are you? Were you injured at all? Or the other members of your crew? I’m so sorry that your visit had to end in this way.”

 

“Nothing serious. Just a gash on my shoulder that your doctors took care of. And Hoshi and Malcolm are just fine. Thank you for asking.”

 

“If you don’t mind me saying, you look exhausted, Captain. I would be more than happy to sit with Trip while you get some rest. I can have food sent to your quarters if you’d like,” Ah’Len suggested.

 

“You do look like ten miles of bad road,” Trip piped up. “Go get some sleep, Jon. I’m fine. Just gonna lay here and take it easy.”

 

Archer looked at the three of them standing there – mother, child and “father” – and realized he no longer felt threatened by that, his jealousy toward Ah’Len having vanished now that he and Trip had found their way back to one another.

 

“I think I will get some sleep,” Archer replied. “Thank you for staying with him. But be warned that he’s a terrible patient.”

 

Ah’Len smiled. “My pleasure, Captain. And I’ll see that he behaves.”

 

“Hey!” Trip protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

“I’ll be back in awhile,” Archer said, giving Trip’s arm one final squeeze, then walked toward the door.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Archer returned to the hospital several hours later, feeling much more refreshed after a shower, sleep and a hot meal. He had checked in with T’Pol, updating her on Trip’s condition and made sure that Malcolm and Hoshi had returned with no problems. All was well on Enterprise and T’Pol and Travis sent their well-wishes to Trip, too.

 

Archer slowed as he approached the window to Trip’s room, then came to a stop when he looked inside. The engineer was asleep, his color now a much more healthy pink, his right arm cradling little Tri’Len, who was curled up next to him on the bed, sleeping with her head on Trip’s shoulder. Archer couldn’t help the slow smile that crossed his face as he pushed open the door.

 

Ah’Len looked up from the data padd she was reading in the chair next to Trip’s bed. She stood and put her finger to her lips and indicated she and Archer should return to the hallway. They did so, and let the door close quietly behind them.

 

“Looks like he’s resting comfortably,” Archer commented.

 

Ah’Len nodded. “Dr. Phlox stopped in to check on him soon after you had left and gave him some mild pain medication. The doctor’s scans showed his lung capacity is already improving.”

 

Archer blew out a long breath, resting his palm on the window. “This is the third time he’s come close to dying on this mission,” he said softly. “I never thought he’d be put in danger so often. It’s hard to see him like this.”

 

Ah’Len tilted her head. “He means a great deal to you.”

 

Archer looked at her steadily. “And to you.”

 

She gave Archer a gentle smile. “He is very special to me. Even though the pregnancy was unexpected, I am grateful to Trip for the baby. I have enjoyed all of the time I’ve spent with him – “

 

“And I know Trip has as well,” Archer added.

 

“But I will never have the connection that you do with him,” Ah’Len continued. “When Trip and I played the game with the pebbles his most prevalent thought was of when you saved his life many years ago. He cares deeply for you. And I don’t have to read your mind to know you feel the same.”

 

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him,” Archer whispered roughly.

 

“Does he know that?” Ah’Len asked sincerely.

 

“He does now. Again.”

 

Ah’Len looked at him in confusion.

 

“Trip and I were together for many years before we left Earth,” he explained. “We thought it would be best to…curtail our relationship when Enterprise was launched, to concentrate on our mission and not let our personal feelings get in the way of that. I convinced myself that as captain it was the only way I could treat my crew equally.”

 

“I imagine that couldn’t have been easy, to put aside your feelings for one another after so long.”

 

“I don’t know what we were thinking, believing we could just switch things off like that between us. At first it wasn’t so bad, but circumstances lately…” he trailed off, looking down at his feet, then back up again. “It was partly due to my jealousy over you that made me realize how much I’d lost, how much I missed him. How much I wanted him back in my life.”

 

Ah’Len looked surprised. “Jealous? Over me? I don’t understand.”

 

“Trip’s been infatuated with you since you first met,” Archer told her. “I watched how comfortable you were with each other while we’ve been here and I was jealous. And then there’s Tri’Len, which brought you even closer together.” He paused and glanced back through the window at the sleeping man. “Things between Trip and I have been so strained that we’ve hardly been spending any time together. Seeing how he interacted with you I realized how difficult it was going to be for me when Trip eventually found someone else to share his life with.”

 

Ah’Len smiled at him tenderly. “Captain, you never had anything to fear from me. Trip and I…we are new and exotic to one another. I care for him and we are friends, but that is all.”

 

Archer nodded, smiled in return. “I know that now.”

 

“But if I played a part in reuniting you, I am glad. You both deserve happiness.”

 

“And I hope that even after we leave you and Trip will remain in touch with each other. I know he’d love to hear how you and Tri’Len are.”

 

Ah’Len looked through the window at her child and the man that helped bring her into the world. “He is a very lucky man to have so many people care about him.”

 

Archer smiled and shook his head. “I think we’re the lucky ones to have someone like him in our lives.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next two days passed surprisingly quickly, even though there wasn’t much for either man to do as Trip continued his recuperation in the hospital, improving steadily with each hour that passed. There was a lot of sitting and talking, a welcome activity since there had been so little of that between them onboard Enterprise lately. It felt good to reestablish their old connection and be comfortable around one another again.

 

One topic of conversation was how, or if, they should inform the crew of the change in their relationship. No one knew they had been together on Earth, had five years of history with one another, so this was bound to come as a surprise to a lot of people. In the end they decided that while they wouldn’t put out a ship-wide broadcast, they wouldn’t actively hide their relationship, either. They would allow everyone to find out naturally, based on what they observed.

 

Ah’Len stopped by often with Tri’Len and Archer was amazed at the ease with which Trip interacted with the little girl. You’d think he had children of his own. It was a side of Trip that he’d never seen and it gave him a lot to think about on a topic he’d never really considered before.

 

It was evening now, and Phlox had been in to see Trip a few hours earlier and pronounced him healed enough to go through the decompression process in the morning, so it was time to say their good-byes.

 

Phlox wanted Trip up and moving around, so Archer watched with a grin on his face as the engineer walked carefully around the room, still favoring his left side, being led by little Tri’Len, grasping his right hand. Neither of them were steady on their feet, so it made for an amusing sight, like the blind leading the blind. Archer caught Ah’Len’s eye and she smiled in return.

 

When Tri’Len started yawning it was time to say goodnight. Trip carefully kneeled down in front of the little girl, still holding her hand.

 

“You be good for your mama, now,” he told her and she nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry I have to leave.” He paused and swallowed, his voice a bit rough. “I’m really going to miss you, sweetheart.”

 

Tri’Len leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek, then wrapped her arms around his neck. “Miss you…”

 

Trip closed his eyes and hugged her back, then reluctantly stood. Ah’Len moved to stand next to her daughter and reached out to draw her fingers gently down the side of Trip’s face, smiling softly at the blue sparks.

 

“I wish you well, Trip. I’m happy we were able to see one another again. And that you were able to meet Tri’Len. I will miss you as well,” she finished quietly.

 

Trip took hold of her hand and squeezed gently before releasing it. “You know, I told Jon that the reason I joined Starfleet was to explore new worlds, meet new species. Thank you for making my first contact something I will never forget,” he finished with a tender, thankful smile.

 

“Here, I think it’s time for that ‘family’ photo,” Archer spoke up, picking up Trip’s camera from the table at the side of the bed.

 

Ah’Len picked up Tri’Len then stood close next to Trip, his right arm wrapping comfortably around her waist, all three with smiles on their faces that Archer captured with the click of a button.

 

Ah’Len set Tri’Len down and then turned to Archer. “Captain, please take care of Commander Tucker. I hear he has a penchant for getting into trouble,” she said with amusement in her voice.

 

Archer reached out and took Trip’s left hand, threaded their fingers together then kissed him tenderly. When he turned back to Ah’Len she was looking at them both with a pleased, happy expression.

 

“He is a handful, but I’ll do my best,” Archer told her with a wink.

 

Ah’Len took her daughter’s hand and prepared to leave. “I’m glad you’ve found happiness together. Never lose that. Goodbye…”

 

And with a final smile she and Tri’Len were gone.

 

Trip sighed deeply as he watched them walk past the window, raising his right hand in farewell. Archer squeezed his other hand.

 

“You never know where this mission is going to take us. We never expected to see the Xyrillians a second time, but we did. There’s always a chance we’ll be back this way. I’ll do what I can to make it happen,” he told Trip.

 

Trip smiled at him warmly and kissed him. “Thanks, Jon.”

 

“Hey, how would you like to get out of here for a bit?” Archer asked the engineer. “There’s something I’d like us to do before we leave in the morning.”

 

Trip raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been staring at these four walls for two days. What do you think?”

 

Archer chuckled and pulled out his communicator. “Archer to Dr. Phlox. I’m taking your patient out for a little while. We’ll be back in an hour or so.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The two men sat on the beach, the sun shining brightly overhead, the waves breaking softly on the shore, their hands in a box of white iridescent pebbles between them.

 

"Not that I mind another visit to 'Florida'," Trip said with a smile, "But why did you want to do this, Jon? My mind's an open book to you now."

 

"Indulge me," Archer answered. "So…how does this work?"

 

Trip shrugged. "Not really sure. I just kind of…concentrated and I could read Ah'Len's thoughts. Go ahead and try it with me."

 

Archer nodded and closed his eyes and was still for a moment before his eyes opened wide and his face flushed. He cocked his head at Trip in mock annoyance. "Really?"

 

Trip burst out laughing. "What can I say? We've got a lot of lost time to make up for!"

 

Archer shook his head. "You're insatiable."

 

Trip winked at him. "And you love it."

 

"I'd love it if you'd be serious for a moment," Archer replied. "Your turn."

 

Trip was still grinning when he closed his eyes, but his expression quickly changed a moment later to one of surprise and he opened his eyes again. "Seriously?" he whispered.

 

Archer nodded. "I know we never talked about having kids, but after seeing you with Tri'Len…I suddenly realized how much I'd like to start a family with you someday."

 

Trip was silent and still, too many emotions flicking through his eyes for Archer to even identify, and he held his breath, waiting for a response.

 

Trip swallowed deeply, his eyes suddenly shining. “Try again…” he whispered and Archer closed his eyes…

 

_Two men walked on a beach, the cool water lapping at their bare toes, a beagle romping playfully in the sand ahead of them, a little blond-haired, hazel-eyed boy walking between them, grasping both their hands._

_The men smiled at one another, happy, content…complete._

_The beagle gave a happy bark and the little boy let go of their hands, giggling, as he bounded after the dog._

_“Henry!” the men called at the same time, their laughter mingling together and floating away into the blue sky as they chased after their son._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**THE END**


End file.
